The Falling Rose
by ladyrose3
Summary: This is a girl kinda like Rogue but in many ways different (Warning i think this is one of those mary sue's?)
1. Default Chapter

"Why me," as Eve, the 17-yrs.-old mutant ran from FoH. Foh was a mutant's worst nightmare. Eve was living the nightmare. Five minutes ago she was normal while having the x-gene running though her blood...  
  
Eve was playing basketball, one of her favorite sports, with a few friends. "Hey Eve ready to help us with our bank shot," yelled Lyra. Lyra and her friends were going to try out for the basketball team at their school. While they praticed, they did not notice the wind as it pick up around them. Soon they did notice Foh jumping out from all areas around the court. "What the hell y'all going to give me a heart attack," shierked Lyra.  
  
"MUTIE, come with us," someone yelled as they stepped out of the Foh agents.  
  
Meanwhile Eve is peeing her pants wondering who that bitch knew she was a mutie, a curse.  
  
"And who would be this 'mutie'," wondered another one of Lyra's friends. "Her." The finger pointed directly to Eve. "Eve is just as normal as us," snapped Lyra. "Remember three months ago, her boyfriend died from freak accident." "She was the freak.."  
  
Three months ago a boyfriend of Eve's died in a bedroom with Eve screaming, she refuse to talk about. "Hey Baby," yelled her boyfriend who had just spotted from across the room at a party. Then he did something that will hunt her forever, he grabs her and leads her to a bed room forcefully. She was starting to get worried for she could smell beer on his breath. He had beat her before without beening drunk. "I had a crappy day, and you bitch won't give me any trouble." She was force to the bed. Eve pleaded him to stop but he won't listen. "Tyler this is rape," pleaded Eve, "We can talk about it." She didn't know what was going to happen, she was still a virgin! With those comments he kiss her forcing his tongue into her mouth exploring. His hands roamed around her body. "Stop," yelled Eve as soon as she could breath. "But you taste so good," muttered Tyler. He ripped off their clothes. She laid naked on a bed infront of a very horney person. Tyler look at her staring at her chest and area between her thighs. Before kissing her one last time, when he moved his head away from her, he was died. She found out she was mutie by killing someone whom she had loved.  
  
Everything match in Lyra's head right then, "YOU'RE A MUTIE," as she yelled at Eve bringing her out of that awful memory. Soon everyone was screaming at Eve as the Foh approached her with clubs and other weapons.  
  
A tree branch knock her out of the other memory. She could still hear Foh chasing, they were getting closer.  
  
I wish I had super speed. Soon Eve discovered she could no longer hear the men chasing her. What happen, she look around everything was a blur as she ran by. Eve then ran into an alley. She could hardly keep breathing when she reach the alley. Where am I? She was in another city called Bayville, she was so far away from her house in another part on New York. I guess I should just enroll in high school, since my family won't welcome me home. I hope they have a basketball team.  
  
Eve was smart enough to make some of the advancde classes. There was try-outs for basketball in a few days. She was a sophomere in this high school. Eve started school in the middle of the year, and the next day was the first day of school for her.  
  
Brrrringgg. I guess I will have to get used to this, but it is so early. Eve had an appartment, she had to model to pay the rent. She ran back home and got her clothes from her another home. What in God's name I'm going to wear? She pick a black and white skirt that showed off her legs, white tank top, and a black hoodie to wear. I hope I don't look like a little girl as she put back her dirty blonde hair into a pony-tail. Even though she was 5'6, she still felt short. Too late to change, I go to go like right now. (no she is not going to be an airhead like kitty) Eve jumped into her silver sports car, and off to school she went.  
  
She had a parking spot right next to this really cool red convertible. I should say hi to that really cute guy who is wearing shades, interesting. Eve received many looks from guys and girls. Guys gave her blue-eyed, dirty-blond hair, and figure an approving look. The girls were just jealous of this new girl. Eve finally found her locker. Too her surprised there was the cute guy from this morning. "Hey I am new here could you help me find ummm 213," asked eve. "yeah sure that is next to my classrom," 


	2. Default Chapter

Are you new here, asked the boy in the sunglasses. No I just get lost everyday, snapped Eve. Sorry you better watch your temper before I ... What will you do to me tough guy, taunted Eve. I wouldn't show you your class, lamely Scott finish. Eve finally learns his name from a guy saying hi to him. Too late, Eve then walked as quickly as she could into the classroom. Fine be that way muttered Scott. I still don't know who she is. Hey Paul do you know who that new girl is, asked Scott waking into his class. Nope I heard she was hot though, reply Paul, Why. No reason expect., why did Scott feel like she needed help  
  
Sorry I know I kept switch pov 


End file.
